


Hơi thở hoà vào xuân

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Peace
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: Bên hiên nhà gỗ,Cửa kéo đơn sơ,Khu vườn xanh tốt,Bóng hình đan xen
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Kudos: 3





	Hơi thở hoà vào xuân

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Hơi thở hoà vào xuân  
> Au - Téppu  
> Rating - G (lại G, tui biết òi, lại đường, mấy mí đói mắm lắm rồi, Tép biết mà 🥺)  
> Pairing - Machida x Akaso

Bên hiên nhà gỗ,   
Cửa kéo đơn sơ,  
Khu vườn xanh tốt,   
Bóng hình đan xen

Vùng quê tịch mịch vào một chiều mùa thu gió mát. Ánh nắng nhẹ nhàng bao trùm lấy vạn vật. Tiếng ve từ mùa hạ còn sót lại làm không gian bớt đìu hiu.

Bên hiên nhà nhỏ, có hai bóng hình, mái tóc nay đã ngả màu trắng, ở đuôi mắt là những nếp nhăn. Bất kể, giấu vết thời gian có in hằn trên khuôn mặt như thế nào, hai bóng hình ấy, và tình yêu họ dành cho nhau vẫn luôn mơn mởn như thủa ban đầu.

“Anh, chúng ta về đây sống đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ?”

“Chắc cũng từ rất lâu rồi. Khoảng thời gian bên em vui vẻ tới mức làm anh chẳng còn bận tâm đến xem thời gian có trôi không nữa.”

“Là 30 năm rồi. Anh không để ý đến những nếp nhăn dần xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt em sao?”

“Ưm… Với anh thì, lúc nào em cũng bé nhỏ, hồn nhiên như ngày đầu ta mới gặp!”

“Ai lại đi nói một ông già là bé nhỏ hồn nhiên cơ chứ!”

“Xin lỗi, xin lỗi! Anh đùa hơi quá rồi!”

Cơn gió nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve má hai người, len lỏi qua mái tóc. Đầu của người có vóc dáng nhỏ hơn đã tựa lên đôi vai cứng cáp của người còn lại, có lẽ, cũng từ rất lâu rồi.

“Em thì để ý đấy. Cái điệu cười của anh, làm nếp nhăn lúc nào cũng ở đó. Mái tóc anh cũng bạc dần, chân anh cũng dần không còn khoẻ nữa. Lưng cũng thỉnh thoảng đau. Nhìn anh như vậy, em bỗng nhận thấy rằng, chúng ta đã ở bên nhau quá lâu rồi… Một đời… thật dài, anh nhỉ?”

Thước phim về những tháng ngày bình bình an an, lướt qua trước mắt, như một thước phim quay chậm

“Anh ơi, thời tiết hôm nay đẹp quá. Trời xanh mà cao, cây cối xanh mượt, chim chóc líu lo…”

“Mọi thứ, nhìn vẫn như ngày đầu tiên chúng ta đến đây nhỉ?”

“Ừm… đúng vậy. Chỉ có điều, cả hai chúng ta giờ đã già rồi!”

“Nhưng có một điều, từ xưa tới nay, vẫn không thay đổi. Là gì em biết không?”

Những chiếc lá khô xào xạc lướt qua thảm cỏ. Những chiếc lá vàng của cây rẻ quạt gần đó, rơi như mưa xuống thềm, theo gió cuốn mà lạc vào khu vườn.

“Là gì vậy anh?”

“Là tình yêu anh dành cho em!”

Nghiêng đầu, đặt một nụ hôn lên mái tóc trắng của con người bé nhỏ. Người cao lớn hơn ấy vụng trộm hít hà mùi hương dịu nhẹ của nắng ấm, mùi hương thanh tao của vỏ bưởi và mùicủa riêng người mà mình yêu, thứ mùi mà chỉ những người yêu nhau mới nhận ra được.

Người kia mỉm cười thật nhẹ nhàng, miệng thì nói ra những lời trách móc nhưng tuyệt nhiên không hề cảm thấy khó chịu.

“Anh này… Lại vậy nữa rồi…”

Người cao lớn đưa tay, ôm eo người bé nhỏ. Tưởng chừng như muốn đem người kia khắc vào với bản thân, vĩnh viễn không rời xa.

Mặt trời dần khuất bóng sau dãy núi xa xa, hắt lại về phía hai người một màu cam chói lọi. Người ta nói, lúc chạng vạng, là lúc dễ gặp lại những người mình hằng nhớ nhung nhất.

“Anh này, em yêu anh… nhiều lắm…”

“Anh cũng yêu em nhiều…”

Hai người, nhẹ nhàng trao nhau lời yêu thương đó. Cứ yên lặng ngồi bên nhau như vậy, cho tới khi, hơi thở hoà vào xuân…

**Author's Note:**

> More like a drabble


End file.
